


Pride and Prejudice: The Reylo Vampire & Werewolves Version

by RushReylo



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Human/Vampire Relationship, Pride and Prejudice References, Vampire Family, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushReylo/pseuds/RushReylo
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, whether he is human, werewolf, or vampire.This Pride and Prejudice AU is based on the prompt from my dear friend CGarcia. Its Pride and Prejudice with Reylo. And Vampires. And Werewolves. Happy BirthdayCGarcia!I hope you enjoy!I watched the 2005 film a short while ago and just reread the book so there will be a bit of inspiration from both of these mediums. It will be a bit of my own take due to the human/vampire/werewolf mix, but I will due my best to honor one of the best enemies to lovers plot. Jane Austen, you are amazing.PS the title might change, but we shall see.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pride and Prejudice Collection





	Pride and Prejudice: The Reylo Vampire & Werewolves Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgarcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgarcia/gifts).



It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, whether he is human, werewolf, or vampire.

“Mr. Andor, be sure to introduce all our lovely daughters to Mr. Hux,” Jyn lectured Cassian on their carriage ride to the assembly. “You have met them personally, and he is bound to be interested in one of your five daughters.”

“Of course, Mrs. Andor, I will be sure to introduce everyone properly.” He rolled his eyes and then winked at his second daughter, Rey, who giggled next to him. Her older sister, Rose, sat on the other side of Cassian. Rose was gazing out into the countryside as the sun dipped below the horizon. The family of werewolves were excited for the first dance of the spring season.

Jyn turned to her three daughters who sat on each side of her. “Jessika, Kaydel, Tallie, you all must be on your best behavior tonight, keep your eyes open, the right man might be waiting for you to dance with him.” 

The two younger daughters, Jessika and Kaydel, who were seated next to each other, giggled profusely. 

Tallie, on the other side of Jyn, looked down at her gloved hands. “I hate dances,” she mumbled to no one, “The smell of humans, vampires, werewolves, it's just so much. Wouldn’t it be better if a small group of us spent time together and talked intimately?” 

No one answered; they weren’t listening. All of the sisters were werewolves and had been adopted over the past few years by the Andors when other families were not able to raise them.

As the carriage pulled up, the sounds of the orchestra playing dance music blared from the open doorway. The town hall was packed with every resident in Jakku who could come to the ball. Inside the attendees danced, drank, and made merry with their neighbors in the community.

A slightly older and much taller blonde woman waved to the Andor family as they walked in. 

“Gwen! Dear Gwen there you are!” Rey ran up and hugged her friend as the upbeat music played wildly and the audience spun about, their boots and heels clicking and thudding on the ground as the sound poured down from the rafters. The waitresses easily wove through the crowds with their trays high, bringing people their ales and water. 

The girls and Gwen each had their own respective dances with the gentlemen of the area, Snap Wexley, Beaumont Kin, and Tasu Leech, taking in the festivities of the ball as it was a seasonal occasion. 

Right when the dance ended, three strangers walked into the hall.The raucous applause for the band died, and the murmurs of the crowd whispering the names of the latest attendees grew. Gwen, who was standing next to Rey, leaned in and told her about each of the new guests.

“Which of these painted peacocks is Mr. Hux?” Rey asked her blonde friend.

“To the left with the red hair, is the very eligible Mr. Hux and his younger sister, Bazine, who is also unmarried.”

“The gentleman with the quizzical brow?”

“That my dear is Mr. Ben Solo.” 

“What a miserable poor soul.” She giggled softly, accounting for the borderline scowl on his face.

“Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not.”

“Tell me.”

“Ten thousand credits annually and he owns half of Alderaan.”

“Clearly the miserable half.” She giggled again as he passed by. He looked over at her, but continued walking.

Gwen whispered the final piece of gossip about the trio. “All three, of course, are born vampires.” 

As they slowly walked through the hall, the band became impatient and started the music, and the crowd swarmed the dance floor to enjoy the next jig.

Jyn turned to her husband and demanded, “Mr. Andor, you must go and introduce your daughters. Strike while the iron is hot, before others approach!” With a nod, he ushered his three closest daughters with him to the front where the newest residents of Jakku were standing.

“Good to see you again, Mr. Andor,” Hux said with a warm smile, shaking Mr. Andor’s hand. 

“Thank you, my good boy. This is my wife, Mrs. Andor, and three of my five daughters, Tallie, Rey, and Rose. This is Mr. Armitage Hux, a gentleman I have been well acquainted with.”

“The pleasure is all mine, dear sir. This is my sister Bazine, and my dear friend, Mr. Benjamin Solo.” 

The ladies bowed their heads, but when Mr. Hux’s eyes met Rose’s, the polite expression on his face turned to awe, and he took her hand and kissed it.

“If it is possible, may I have the next dance?” he asked her, graciously. Rose beamed, and nodded. Still holding her hand, he immediately led her to the dance floor. 

Rey did not miss the snobby looks on Ben and Bazine’s faces as the new couple joyfully enjoyed the upbeat song. The music and crowd got louder behind them, and Rey politely nodded her head and walked back to Gwen.

Though he did dance with others, it became very clear that Rose was certainly his favorite as she was the only one he danced with more than once. Rey was happily encouraged when she would see him staring at her sister several times during the assembly.

Bazine and Mr. Solo stood on the side observing the crowd coldly, watching their friend immerse himself in the community and engage with the locals. They were clearly out of their element, bored, and waiting for their friend to wear himself out. It didn’t take long for the rest of the community to realize that though Mr. Solo was more handsome and financially secure, Mr. Hux had a kind disposition and personality that everyone in the assembly enjoyed. Everyone saw how cold and rude Mr. Solo was and recognized the pride in his demeanor. 

+

Rey and Gwen stood outside the hall, admiring the night sky and getting fresh air, drinks in their hands. They each had not been asked to dance for the last two songs and decided to take a break. It was a cool spring evening, and the green grass was fresh, its aroma surrounding them. There was no moon to ensure all werewolves attending would be relaxed. The windows at the venue were wide open, and they were eavesdropping on the conversations inside, giggling at the chatter of their local neighbors, with no one the wiser.

Two voices were clearly heard over the music. “Come, Solo, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance,” Mr. Hux firmly urged.

“I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. There is not another woman in the room who it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with,” Mr. Solo replied flatly.

“I would not be so fastidious as you are!” cried Hux, “for a kingdom, upon my honor, I never met so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening, and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.”

“ _You_ are dancing with the only attractive girl in the room, the lovely Rose Andor.” 

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld, but I just saw a moment ago sitting for the last two dances, her very pretty, and I dare say, very agreeable sister.”

“Which of the litter do you mean?” He was now facing the hall looking for a face.

“Rey, with the lovely freckles.” 

Mr. Solo sighed. “She is tolerable, but not attractive enough to tempt me; and I am in no humor to give consequence to young werewolves who have already been slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.”

Mr. Hux walked toward Rose, and once Mr. Solo’s footsteps faded, Gwen and Rey giggled profusely.

“Thank God, Rey,” Phasma said as she drank from her cup. “If he liked you, you most certainly would be forced to dance with him.”

“I wouldn’t dance with him for all of Alderaan!” Rey replied with a laugh of her own.

When the event ended, the only complaint heard from Mr. Hux was that it was over too early. He greeted everyone he met and let them know that he was going to have a dance of his own at Coruscant in the near future. All were invited to attend. Many noticed that Rose’s hand was the only one he took and also kissed goodnight. Her soft smile lasted the entire ride home.

+

When Rose and Rey were finally alone, Rose expressed her admiration for Mr. Hux. “He is just what a good man ought to be, sensible, good humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! --- So much ease, with such perfect good breeding!”

“He is also handsome, which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. And a vampire no less. His character is thereby complete,” Rey replied, with an eager smile on her face.

Rose blushed, looking at the top of her wrist. “I was so flattered when he took my hand and kissed it goodnight. I did not expect such a compliment.” 

“I did! The way he looked at you the entire evening and danced with you more than once. He has eyes, you know. He could easily see you are five times more beautiful than any other girl in the assembly. I definitely allow you to like him; you’ve liked stupider men before, but this one is definitely more acceptable.”

“Do you really think he liked me?” Rose asked nervously. Rey knew her sister, and though she exuded confidence and decorum in public, it was her way of protecting herself. Each of the girls had their own insecurities, but Rose’s defense mechanism was keeping herself closed off.

“Rose. He danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it.”

“REY!” She giggled at her sister’s teasing. After their laughter died down, she stated, “His sister, Bazine, seemed lovely and polite as well. I think she will be a wonderful neighbor.”

Rey snorts, remembering the look on her face throughout the entire evening. “All the world is good in your eyes.”

“Oh, but not his friend! I can’t believe what he said about you.”

“Mr. Solo. I could always forgive his vanity, had he not wounded mine. No matter, likely we will never speak again.” The girls giggled themselves to sleep.

+

It was Sunday afternoon, and the family had just returned from church. They were eating a late lunch, and Mrs. Andor, for the third time that day, reminded Mr. Andor of each interaction Rose had had with Mr. Hux. 

“Please, Mrs. Andor, I do not want to hear anymore. I wish he would have sprained his ankle in the first dance to save me from my sanity.”

“Mr. Andor, with your attitude and tone you act like the girls will be receiving a large inheritance of some sort. The girls and I will be left destitute and penniless when you pass on, which could happen any day.”

Rey and Rose drew open all of the drapes, as the overcast day didn’t bring in much light into the dining area. As the girls chatted about what they would do once they finished their daily chores, a young lady tapped on the open door and walked in.

“I have a letter from Coruscant addressed to a Miss Rose Andor.”

Jyn dropped her fork on her plate. “Praise the Lord, we are saved! Go ahead Rose, read it.”

Rose scanned the message, with her gleeful smile turning to a look of confusion. 

“Bazine Hux has invited me to dine this evening at their residence. She requests I appear after sundown. Her brother….will be dining out. May I take the carriage mama, as it will be at night?”

Jyn snatched the letter from Rose’s hand. “Let me see that.” She scanned the letter, with her frown getting larger as she reached the bottom. “This will not do.”

“The carriage, I need to take it this evening, please?” Rose pleaded. Rey was shocked as she had never heard her sister beg for the carriage before. 

“You will not. You will go...on horseback.”

“Horseback?!” All of the sisters exclaimed at the same time, shocked that their mother would have Rose do this.

“Yes, horseback. Finish up your lunch! We have a lot of chores to do, and Rose, you better start getting ready.”

“I would much rather take the coach,” Rose mumbled to no one, thinking how odd she would look arriving at the estate by horse.

Rose rode off as the sun was setting, but it couldn’t be seen due to the thunderous clouds in the sky. She looked up worried, yet her mother shooed her off and told her she would be fine. Twenty minutes later, the rain started, and Mrs. Andor had a huge smile on her face. “Just as I suspected. She will now have to spend the night.”

“Your matchmaking skills are bordering on occult, woman,” Mr. Andor replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you convinced the sky to rain.” 

Jyn replied with a small but knowing laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder which of these gents are human, vampire, and werewolf ;) 
> 
> [Snap Wexley](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Temmin_Wexley)   
>  [Beaumont Kin](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beaumont_Kin#:~:text=Beaumont%20Kin%20was%20a%20human,and%20the%20battle%20of%20Exegol.)   
>  [Tasu Leech](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tasu_Leech)


End file.
